Modern Unloves
by ihavewings
Summary: Kurogane's has to confort his past and Fai just wants to help. Will he even let him? Knowing Kurogane...no...but who knows, right?...No, he won't...you're right.
1. Shadows of the past

I started this awhile ago and just didn't feel like finish it and for some reason, now I do! It was originally going to a one-shot yaoi story, but right now I'm not sure. I'm making it into chapters. I like the name of it though so I'm keeping the name. Yes!

I just thought it be fun to mess with Kuro-san and all the names Fai gives him. Kuro-san is too cute!

**Modern Unloves**

"Kuro-pooh!" Fai said as he patted Kurogane's shoulder suddenly.

"Will you stop that?" He yelled pushing Fai aside.

"You're so mean, Kuro-run!" He pretended to cry.

"Must you do that?"

"Yes!" He quickly popped up smiling.

"What is wrong with you?" He walked on trying to ignore him. He flung his long grey coat over his shoulder and brushed his hand through his black hair.

He stopped suddenly and Fai ran into his back.

"What's the matter?" Fai tried to look over his shoulder, "Something wrong, Kuro-run?"

"Quiet," he dragged Fai into an alley.

"Hey," he said.

"Shhh!" Kurogane placed his hand over Fai's mouth.

Fai tried to pull the hand away, but he couldn't move it.

Kurogane looked out at the street. His eyes watching the two men that passed them. He moved closer into the shadow of darkness.

When the men were awhile away, he finally let go of Fai.

"You know them?" Fai asked as he looked out into the street.

"Hey!" Kurogane pulled him back into the alley. "They look familiar, yes, but that's all."

"Then why'd you drag me here, Kuro-rin?"

"Because they look like people I knew," he said angrily, "people I killed a long time ago."

"Yes, it is odd to see someone who should be dead." He looked away for a second. "Why did you…"

"They terrorized the people of my kingdom and threatened Princess Tomoyo," Kurogane didn't notice Fai look away, "they sold things from personal belongings to large animals. I tracked them for weeks before I finally found them and killed them on the spot. Tomoyo never forgave me for that."

"What are you going to do then?" Fai sounded worried.

"I'm following them," Kurogane got up and started walking the same direction that the men walked.

"Kuro-chan!" Fai ran after him, "wait for me!"

Kurogane ignored him and walked faster as he heard Fai rushing toward him.

The men were a block ahead of him, but he could see them. He watched them closely, matching their every move. When they turned a corner, he rushed to catch them. He looked down the small alley but saw nothing.

"Damn, I lost them," Kurogane said angrily.

"Kuro-rin," Fai tried to catch his breath, "why are you running?"

"Trying to catch up to them."

"Why?" he said curiously.

"I don't trust them," he turned without looking at Fai, "just because we're in a different world and nothing here is the same as my own world, I won't trust them until I know for sure." He grinned punching his hand. "Until I see for myself!"

"Must you be so rude?" Fai laughed.

"Must you be so annoying?" Kurogane stomped as he walked.

"Kuro-rin!" Fai ran after him.

People stared at the two. Fai's strange names gave Kurogane some unwanted stares.

* * *

There we go! Hope you liked!


	2. Don't go

Chapter 2! Yay!

…

I have nothing to say here. Just Fai and Mokona being childish. It's fun having them act that way!

And just like everyone in the story, I have no idea if Mokona is a girl or a boy, so it's an…it.

**Modern Unloves**

"Kuro-chin," Fai shook Kurogane's shoulders, "are you awake?"

"Now I am," he glared at him.

"Mokona help too!" Mokona jumped onto Kurogane knocking him to the ground.

"Stupid white bun!" Kurogane yelled trying to catch it, "be still!"

"Kurogane mean," Mokona hid behind Fai.

"Whatever," Kurogane ignored it, "Where's the kids?"

"Sakura has fallen asleep again," Fai patted Mokona, "and I sent Syaoran to get a few things."

"And why did you wake me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're going help me cook!" Fai said happily.

"What!"

Fai dragged him before he could complain more.

"LUNCHTIME!" Mokona jumped around and landed on Kurogane's head. It stared right in his eyes with its own big eyes, "it's lunchtime, Kurogane."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kurogane tried to grab Mokona but it hopped away and landed on Fai's shoulder.

"What are we cooking, Fai?" it asked.

"I forget what it's called," Fai put his hand to his chin, "But it looked like fun!"

"What is wrong with you?" Kurogane crossed his arms.

"Okay," Fai opened the small container near a table and took something out, "we need whatever this stuff is…and this thing."

"Do you even know what half that stuff is?" Kurogane asked.

"Um…" Fai looked at the package, "no. Not really, it's all in this strange language."

"Those are noodles."

"So they are!" he smiled, "you can read it, Kuro-ran?"

"No," Kurogane said angrily, "they look like noodles."

"Yeah, you're right," Fai threw them over his shoulder, "now I'm looking for this red meat stuff."

"Beef!" Mokona yelled when it jumped into the container shoving a package into Fai's face.

"Oh!" Fai grabbed it from Mokona, "so this is what it is!"

"Mokona found it!" it started jumping around.

"Yes you did," Fai patted its head.

"Mokona did good job!" it started jumping around again and Kurogane finally caught it.

"Got you," he glared, "stupid white thing."

"Stupid black thing!" Mokona mocked.

"What did you call me?" Kurogane yelled.

"Black thing! Black thing!" it kicked his hand.

"Ouch!" he let go and Mokona flipped as it reached the floor.

"Ta-da!" it yelled.

"You are a talent, Mokona," Fai patted it's head.

"Yeah," Kurogane growled, "a talent to be annoying."

* * *

"All done!" Fai yelled out, pride in his voice.

"It smells good!" Mokona jumped on Fai's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mokona," he patted his head, "can you get Sakura and Syaoran, I'll get Kuro-chan."

"Okay!" it jumped off and into the next room.

"Kuro-ran!" Fai popped in Kurogane's room, "lunch is ready and you better get out there before Mokona goes eating it…" he stopped.

He noticed Kurogane leaning against the wall sleeping. His sword, Sôhi, he held to his chest as his body slowly moved with his soundless breathing.

_I should probably wake Kuro-pooh up, _Fai thought to himself, _he needs to get something to eat. He hasn't been eating much since we saw those two men. What is so important about them?_

But Fai just stood there watching Kurogane sleep, until he started to stir.

"What are you doing in here?" Kurogane asked.

"Lunch," Fai said calmly, "I finished and now it's time to eat!"

"I'm not hungry," he stood up walking over to the door.

"You have to eat, Kuro-sama" Fai had worry in his voice.

"I'm going out again," he grabbed the coat on the chair next to the door, "I'll be back tonight."

"Kurogane…" Fai tried to catch his hand, but he moved to quick.

"Bye," he walked out slamming the door.

"Where's Kurogane-san going?" asked Sakura when Kurogane left.

"Out," Fai's face showed pain.

"Fai-san," Syaoran noticed Fai's face, "what happened?"

"It's nothing to worry yourselves about," Fai smiled, "now eat! I made plenty!"

"Lunch!" Mokona yelled out grabbing a fork and took a big slice of meat.

"This is delicious, Fai-san!" said Sakura as she took her bites, "I wish I can cook like this, but I just burn things."

"If you practice, Sakura-chan, then you'll be able to cook even better than I!" Fai picked up more meat and noodles for his plate, "just practice!"

"You think I can?" she smiled and turned to Syaoran, "do you think I can, Syaoran-kun?"

"Of course!" he said.

"Thank you!" she laughed.

Fai sighed as he stared out the window.

"Are you sure everything's fine, Fai-san?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm fine," he tried to smile, "just thinking."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry!" he got up taking his plate to the sink, "everything's fine!"

Fai stopped again to look out the window. He stared up to the sky.

_Please, Kurogane, _he whispered, _come back safe._

_

* * *

_

There we go! I can't wait to put the next chapter up! I know you'll like it...heh!

So comment please


	3. So reckless

Chapter 3! I started writing this one right after chapter 2. Rare moment.

I also noticed that I write this story longer than the others I've written, quite odd really, but who's complaining, right?

**Modern Unloves**

"Kurogane?!" Fai yelled when he saw Kurogane walk into the house covered in cuts and bruises, "are you alright?!"

He ran up to him grabbing a towel and wiping off the blood on his face.

"Get off," Kurogane pushed Fai away.

"But, Kurogane! Have you even looked at yourself? You're a mess!" he tried to move closer to him.

"I fell and that's it," he pushed Fai away.

"You fell?" Fai almost yelled, "where did you fall that gave you so many cuts?"

Kurogane slammed the door.

"Kurogane!" he banged on the door, "get out here! You need to fix those cuts!"

"Fai-san?" Syaoran peeked through his door, "is Kurogane-san back?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Fai smiled.

"I heard you yell," Syaoran rubbed his eyes, "is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine, go back to bed," Fai still had his hands on Kurogane's door, "I'm sorry to wake you."

Syaoran closed his door and Fai just stood there with his hands in fists.

"Please, get out here, Kurogane," Fai bowed his head.

The door suddenly opened and Fai almost fell in.

"Alright," Kurogane walked out.

Fai just looked up at him.

"Where's all the bandage stuff?" he walked over to the bathroom.

"Um…yes…"he walked over to him and opened a cabinet, "here." Fai handed Kurogane a box of bandages.

"Thanks," Kurogane sat down on the chair and unbuttoned his shirt revealing more bruises and cuts.

"You are so reckless," Fai smiled.

He ignored him as he took off his shirt.

"Let me help you, Kuro-chi," Fai walked over wetting a towel in the sink. He gently wiped the blood from his back being careful of the little cuts. "Can you tell me what really happened?"

"What I said," Kurogane took out a bandage, "I fell when following them then these two other guys were following me and wanted to fight."

"Oh?" Fai sounded sad.

"They thought they could beat me," Kurogane almost laughed.

"I believe that," Fai looked away for a second, "I guess there is something up with those two men."

"That's what I thought," Kurogane placed the bandage on his arm.

"Give me the box," Fai said softly grabbing the bandage, "you need some on your back."

"Yeah," his voice was low.

Fai gently patted the bandages to Kurogane's back.

"I should probably…" Kurogane's words trailed off.

"Let me help, Kuro-pooh," Fai put his arms around Kurogane, "let me help."

"No," he said sharply. Kurogane didn't push him away but he didn't embrace him back. He sat there unmoved.

"You need help, Kurogane," Fai was shocked.

"No, I don't," he pushed him away not turning to him, "I don't need any help from you."

"Why?" Fai stared at his back. "How could you say anything like that? I just want to help you!"

"I said no," Kurogane pushed pass him and toward his room.

"But…" he stopped when Kurogane slammed the door.

* * *

There we go!

I thought that when Fai is really worried about Kurogane he call him that...Kurogane, but then when he knows that he's okay...BACK TO THE NAME CALLING!! So cute...

I also just wanted fluff...yum.


	4. Almost lost

Chapter 4!

I have ideas for this! Yay! And it will be yaoi fic…guess that was known in the last chapter…yes! I just love writing love stories, but this one's a bit different than my usually ones. Love is quickly known among the two people, but again, one of them wants to protect the other.

Even when the other doesn't understand why.

Don't you just love love stories!

Oh yes! And thank you to the person who told me Mokona was a girl, I would have never known! That's so cute; no wonder Mokona's always hanging around with the guys!

**Modern Unloves**

"Fai-san?" Sakura notice him leaving, "where are you going?"

"Nowhere special!" he said smiling, "just going to collect a few things."

"Like what?" she rubbed her eyes yawning.

"Just…things," he walked out without looking to her.

* * *

"I'm going to help him!" Fai kept repeating to himself as he walked through the little city. He looked down alleys and into every shop he passed. He just wanted a glimpse of him. 

Just one.

Then the two men he saw the other day sitting in the small café. They were in the corner, talking.

"What's so important about them?" Fai stared through the window, "what did they do to make Kuro-san so obsessed?"

He looked around trying to understand and noticed Kurogane sitting on the other side of the café. He quickly ducked down.

"Kuro-kin…" Fai watched him.

People walked by staring at Fai as he stared through the window crouched down with his eyes peering in the café.

Kurogane suddenly got up and walked over to the window, a girl jumped as he tapped on the window in front of Fai. He mouthed the word 'leave' without even looking at him. Fai knew he was talking to him so he got up and went on his way.

He caught a glimpse of Kurogane's face before he turned the corner.

He wasn't happy.

"Why is Kuro-pooh so mean?" Fai pouted, "I just want to help."

"So you must be with that guy?" a voice startled Fai.

He quickly turned around. There was a man his height staring at him through dark sunglasses. He had short black hair and wore a black suit. "Oh, hello. Nice day?"

"Cut the crap!" the man snapped, "I've seen you with him, now tell me what you know."

"I know nothing," Fai smiled.

"You know more then you say," another man stood behind Fai.

This time Fai didn't turn, he felt something on his back.

"Just tell us what you know and you won't get hurt," he said with a mocking tone.

"But I know nothing," Fai slowly lifted his hands, "I'm not the lying type."

"Why don't I believe that?" Kurogane stood in the backdoor of the café.

"Hello, Kuro-run!" Fai smiled.

"You're being abducted and you still act like a child," Kurogane put his hand to his face, "what the hell's wrong with you?"

Fai just smiled.

"It's the guy!" the black haired man pointed his gun at Kurogane.

Kurogane just stared at him with his red eyes putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't mock me!" the man yelled.

"Go ahead," Kurogane glared, "shoot the damn thing."

The man flinched.

"Come on," Kurogane moved closer into the guy's face, "shoot."

He did.

Kurogane quickly avoided it and ran behind the man. Without hesitation, Kurogane knocked him out. He didn't want any distractions.

"Don't move."

Kurogane turned around to see Fai struggling to breathe.

The man behind Fai had his forearm at his throat and a foot off the ground. He held a gun to his temple while he pulled him closer.

"Put him down," Kurogane growled, "he has nothing to do with this."

"I've seen him with you," the man grinned, "you live together with two others. Two children."

"Leave them out of this!"

Fai gasped as the man pulled harder. His knuckles turned white as he gripped harder on the arm at his throat.

"Put him down!" Kurogane rushed forward but stopped when the man pushed the gun harder to Fai's head.

"What can you do?" his voiced mocked. "Do you really think you can save him?"

"K-Kuro…gga…gane," Fai tried to speak. His voice was too low for Kurogane to hear.

Kurogane held his gaze on the man; he didn't move an inch.

"Come on, boy," the man said almost laughing, "save him."

"Bastard…" Kurogane said under his breath.

"Do you want to save him?"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "You're the one that went as far as to holding a hostage!"

"What you say?" the man had anger in his voice. His hand slightly loosened its grip on the gun.

_My chance,_ Kurogane rushed to the man hitting the gun from his hand and knocking the hand away.

Fai fell to the ground as the man stepped back gripping his hand.

"Son of a…" the man got up and ran.

"Bastard!" Kurogane ran the way the man did.

Fai just sat there rubbing his throat and tried to focus on where he was.

"Are you alright?"

Fai turned and saw Kurogane next to him staring at him.

"Yeah…" Fai looked down, "I'll be fine."

"Don't ever try and follow me again," he glared.

"But…" Fai's eyes glowed.

"No!" Kurogane put his hands on Fai's shoulders and stared right into his eyes, "don't ever do that again."

"Kurogane, please! I want to-"

"I said no," he got up and walked away.

"Kurogane! Wait!" he ran to the corner but he wasn't there. "Kurogane…"

* * *

This took awhile! 

I couldn't think of how I wanted this to go. I had three ideas:

The first one: Fai almost gets killed. Kurogane comes in without a word and knocks everyone out. One person gets away.

The second one: Fai gets kidnapped. Kurogane comes and saves him. (I really wanted to do this one.)

The third one (seen in this story): Fai almost gets kidnapped. Kurogane comes in and he knocks out one guy. Fai gets used as a hostage (and almost killed), but Kurogane saves him.

As you see, each one something happens to Fai, but then Kurogane saves him. Yay! I thought the one where Fai gets captured was something that would be better if it happened in the middle of the story. That's why I didn't use that one. Maybe later.

Enjoy mortals!


	5. In the dark

Next chapter for the young lovers! Yay!

I'm glad people like this story! I just couldn't use the kidnapping one; it was way too complicated, you know? But whatever! This is my story! Hahahahahaha…okay I'm done. On with the show! Wait, what show? I forgot what I was doing.

**Modern Unloves**

"Fai-san?" Syaoran saw him walk in, "where's Kurogane-san?"

"He's…somewhere," Fai waved with a weak smile. He passed him to his room, shutting the door.

"Where is that man?" Fai put his back on the door.

"Fai?" Mokona hopped on Fai's head, "are you alright?"

"Oh, Mokona, I didn't see you," he picked it up patting its head, "were you in here by yourself?"

"Mokona was looking for Fai."

"And now Fai is here!" he lifted it in the air, "what do you need?"

"You been so sad, Fai."

"I'm not sad, Mokona!" Fai smiled.

"No, Mokona can see," it touched Fai's cheek, "please tell me."

"It's nothing, Mokona," patting its head again, "it's nothing for you to worry about."

"But Mokona is worried."

"Don't," he opened the door putting Mokona on the ground, "why don't you play with Sakura?"

"Okay," it slowly hopped away looking back once only to see Fai's frown and the door shut.

* * *

Fai suddenly woke up at the sound of the door slam. He fell asleep from staring at the ceiling for so long.

"Kurogane," he whispered as he got up and walked slowly toward his door. He opened it with a small creek, but not loud enough to really be noticed. He looked around for Kurogane, but he couldn't see him.

"Kurogane?" he spoke softly.

"Yes?" a voice came from behind him and he jumped.

"Kuro-!" a hand covered his mouth.

"Shhh!" Kurogane hissed, "you're so loud."

Fai pulled Kurogane's hand away. "Well you surprised me!"

"Be quiet!" he almost yelled.

"Not until you tell me what's-"

Kurogane touched his lips to Fai's.

Fai's eyes widened as he felt Kurogane's face so close to his. He closed his eyes moving closer without meaning to.

Kurogane gently pushed him away. "Now be quiet," his face straight.

Fai bowed his head; his face flushed.

Kurogane got up and put his ear to the door.

"Wh…" Fai stopped remembering what he said.

"They followed me," he said without moving, "they're checking out the place. They probably want a hostage or something of value to keep me off their trail."

"W-Why?"

He didn't answer. He stood there for a few minutes until he finally moved to open the door. Kurogane lifted his hand for Fai to follow.

He did.

"Be quiet," Kurogane didn't turn, "we're going to check that everything's okay."

Fai followed close, just in reach of Kurogane's shirt. He watched Kurogane's hand move slowly back and forth. Fai pulled his hand close to his chest and tried to reach out to Kurogane's hand.

They heard a scream.

"Sakura-chan!" Fai yelled and ran to her room.

"Fai, wait!" Kurogane tried to grab him, but Fai was already in Sakura's room.

"Princess!" Syaoran ran passed him to Sakura's room, "are you alright?"

Kurogane walked in and saw Sakura with her head in her hands.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Fai patted her head, "are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"What happened, princess?" Syaoran asked softly.

"I saw something!" her head still in her hands, "it was outside the window!"

"Where's that white thing?" Kurogane asked.

Fai took a quick look at him, but looked away even faster to stop his face from turning red.

"Mokona is under here!" Mokona said under the covers.

"Mokona, did you see it too?" Fai lifted the covers and picked it up.

"Mokona did!" it yelled, "it was big and black and had glowing red eyes. It scared Mokona and Sakura."

"It's alright, Mokona," Fai hugged it, "I think it's gone."

"It is?" Mokona asked.

Sakura lifted her head to Fai.

"Yeah," Kurogane opened the window and stuck his head out, "it's gone alright."

"See," Fai smiled.

"Alright," Mokona was still sad.

"If you want," Syaoran started, "I can stay with you two?"

"Would you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you!" Mokona jumped on his head, "slumber party!"

"There, everything's fine," Fai said getting up, "Syaoran-kun will stay and nothing will happen."

"Thank you, Fai-san," Sakura said.

"Anytime," Fai smiled, "do you need anything, Syaoran-kun? Blankets?"

"I don't want to any trouble, I'll be fine," he said.

"I'll get you some anyway," Fai walked out and to the closet grabbing some blankets. He took a deep breath. He held his breath the whole time to keep himself from going crazy from embarrassment.

"The black thing it was talking about," Kurogane was behind him and Fai almost jumped, "I know what it is." Kurogane folded his arms staring at the empty room. "This whole situation is the same thing that happened in my country. This isn't going to end well."

"Y-You haven't told me what happened…in your country," Fai didn't look at him.

"Do you really want to heard it?" Kurogane looked to him lifting an eyebrow.

"Please," Fai looked him straight in the eye.

* * *

This chapter was fun to write! I hope you guys like it too! (I hope I keep the characters in…well, character.)

And again, this chapter had many ideas for it.

When Fai and Kurogane were in the same room I had about three ideas, but instead of choosing just one, I put all the ideas together! I spent an hour staring at the page trying to think of what was best.

This also happened when everyone was in Sakura's room, but I just choose one. She would be kidnapped (or almost), she saw something, or she was having a bad dream, one of the three.

Man, I really want to use that kidnapping thing. I have a plan for that in the future though. Hell yeah!

The next chapter will just be the story that Kurogane tells not much happening there, but hopefully it will amuse. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Say no more, say no more.


	6. The little story

Next chapter! On with Kurogane's story! A little action! (Wink, wink.)

**Modern Unloves**

"Here you are, Syaoran-kun," Fai handed Syaoran the blankets.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Your welcome," Fai shut the door as he walked out.

He saw Kurogane sitting on the couch, his chin in his hand as he stared out the window. Fai sat next to him without a word watching him as his eyes moved across the walls. Kurogane let his hand fall and looked to Fai.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Fai said softly.

"Alright," he sighed, thinking out his words, "it was a few years ago. These two people came into the village, they were looking for a place to stay and of course Princess Tomoyo welcomed them. One look, I knew something was up, but Tomoyo told me to stop. They had a dog like the one the kid saw; it's just a big black dog.

"So I didn't do anything, I sat there and watched them everyday they were there. The seemed harmless, but something in my gut told me otherwise."

"So you kept an eye on them?" Fai interrupted.

"When you have feeling you have a feeling," he put his chin in his hand, "I watched them for days trying to catch one thing wrong, but nothing.

"So I stopped watching, that was a mistake," he shook his head, "they started with a little stealing then they got cocky. That's when that dog attacked and killed a man.

"I told Tomoyo, but she ignored it saying it was just an accident. I told her about the stealing, she ignored that as well; she didn't want me to make a scene. She didn't listen to me; I decided that I wouldn't listen to her." Kurogane stopped.

"What did you do?" Fai moved a bit closer.

"I tried to catch them in the act, but they were skilled," he covered his eyes, "they got passed me so fast. Those bastards slipped away with so many things. I finally did something I never tried before.

"I waited for them to come to me.

"I never did that before, but I was determined to catch them and prove Tomoyo wrong," Kurogane grinned, "they finally came. I was waiting near Tomoyo home. I knew they would come sooner or later, this was a palace filled with treasures, and they were going to come."

He stayed quiet for a few seconds, remembering the moments.

"They came running in and I stopped them in their tracks.

"That's when Tomoyo came in and they tried to get to her, but I stopped them. I killed them both on the spot. I wasn't going to let them kill the princess that would throw everything off balance. And like I said before, she never forgave me for that."

"What about the dog?" Fai asked quickly.

"Who knows," he looked to the ceiling.

"Who knows?" Fai titled his head, "how could you not know?"

"It was there and then it wasn't."

"That's strange."

"I never gave much mind to it," he looked to Fai, "so I don't really care. Its owners died, so it probably ran away."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You talk too much," Kurogane roughly pushed Fai down until his head reached the arm of the couch, "you talk too much and ask too many questions. Do you ever shut up?"

"What are you-?" Fai was interrupted by Kurogane's kiss.

He shut his eyes feeling Kurogane's body so close to his. Fai could taste his breath and feel the sweat that ran down his face. Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's small waist pulling him closer and Fai put his arms around his shoulders. He brushed his hands through his black hair.

Kurogane pushed himself up, his hands at Fai's side. Fai's arms were still around his shoulders.

"You're rough," Fai looked at his red eyes. He pictured his own face just as bright.

"And you're slow," he looked around the room toward the window, "They're back."

"Huh?" Fai let go pushing himself up, Kurogane still on top of him, and looked in the same direction.

"Stay here," Kurogane got up.

"Wait," Fai grabbed his shirt.

"Stay," he didn't turn, "I'm going to check on the kids."

"Alright," he loosened his grip and Kurogane slipped out, his hand already on the door. Fai sat up watching Kurogane's back.

He looked down at his feet, kicking at the ground.

He heard a scream from the room.

"Sakura-chan!" Fai quickly got up and started for the door, but something grabbed him.

His hands were bond behind his back and his mouth was covered.

"Don't get involved deeper than you already are," a voice came from behind him.

Fai heard the scream again.

He bit the hand that covered his mouth and the man let go.

He started for the door again. A sharp pain reached Fai's back and he felt himself fall.

He saw shoes around him and voices that he couldn't understand.

Darkness surrounded him.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!** I wrote the bottom half first because that idea was in my head and I was thinking of how the black dog was going to be in the story. Heh. I hope you enjoy!

Mew!


	7. Nowhere

Hey! Finally started this up again! Yay for me!

Well I have one question to ask:

Why is there more alerts then favs…I know I'm sounding a bit selfish but you can't blame me! I want more people to see! Are you ashamed to have yaoi-ish stuff in your favs? That would be just sad…embrace your perverted side! EMBRACE IT!

Okay, sorry….I'm done now.

Oh, and don't try to understand the language thing…it's not a language at all really…I put random letters together…I know what they're saying though because I'm that cool. Yeah, that's right!

**Modern Unloves**

**Chapter 7**

"Sakura-chan!" Fai quickly sat up reaching out with his right hand.

He looked around seeing nothing but darkness. The room he was in was small and was cold. His feet were freezing from the stone floors. He saw a figure coming in to view.

He heard it laugh.

"Ub urd woyt?" the voice sounded strange to him, but he heard it before. "Urd erse uht de rung kawihe."

Fai just started at the figure slowing moving in the darkness.

"Hud indertnbeg?"

Fai couldn't understand.

"Urd ire wit hie min, Kurogane asit hy?"

"….Kurogane?" Fai's voice was low.

"Yke, hie wny," the man came into view, "urd komy ims, deritct?"

"Where is he?" Fai yelled, "Where is everyone?"

The man looked at him with shock on his face.

_Why isn't he answering me?_ Fai bite his lip stopping himself from yelling again. _Can't he understand me?!_

That's when he realized, that he must have been to far from Mokona. He couldn't understand them and they couldn't understand him.

_Dammit!_

"Huyt urdfiezs," the man pointed to a corner.

Fai's eyes followed to where the man was pointing too. He pulled his hands to his chest, shaking. His eyes were wide with fear.

Chains lined the corner with blood stained walls that glowed with the little light he had.

If he understood anything, it was that much. If he wasn't good, they'd kill him and in the worst way possible.

"Yeah…" Fai whispered to himself.

"Guhh," the man said and turned away, "urd wouiyld't wiuh im accihent."

Fai stood up staring at everything around him avoiding the blood covered corner. He started to walk forward and felt a door in front of him. A large metal door with a small window opening at the top.

He stood on his toes to see over the barred window.

Everything was dark. He saw a few figures, but nothing that could help him out.

He fell to his knees.

_Dammit._

A loud noise made him look up. The door started to open and Fai moved back quickly before it hit him.

"Your friend," a man said, "we found him outside, looks like he knew where you were in here."

"What?"

The man pushed in another man half a foot taller then himself. Fai noticed he had black hair as he stumbled into the room.

"Kurogane!" Fai ran over to him trying to keep him steady, "Kurogane are you alright?"

The door slammed behind them.

"Kurogane!" Fai yelled his name again, "say something!"

"Stupid mage…" he voice was low as he fell into Fai's arms.

Fai slowly kneeled down on the floor without falling under Kurogane's weight. He put Kurogane's head on his lap moving his own hair from his eyes. He looked at his face. It was covered in bruises and cuts. He even had a bloody nose.

Fai pulled a bit of his sleeve to wipe away the blood, but Kurogane grabbed his hand.

"Stop," he tried to sit up, but Fai put his hand to his chest.

"I don't know what you been through," he said warmly, "and I really don't care, but you have to stay still for awhile."

Kurogane almost laughed. "Yeah, yeah," he put his hand on Fai's cheek, "you just don't want to listen to how I got this way. I can read right through you."

"You got me," Fai smiled.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Cliffhanger…kind of…well anyway here you go. Hope you like hopefully the next one won't take as long.

And yet again this chapter had three different settings like half of the others….What's with three anyway? Darn you three! Darn you!

I don't think this is as long as the others. Sad.


	8. Hiding it

Yeah guys, I know, weird cliffhanger thing. I have no idea why I even did that. I had to read again after I put it up to notice what the hell I did. Haha! Well I'm not prefect.

So you can't sue me!

I did draw Kurogane with a bloody nose but the site won't let me give you a link...tear.

**Modern Unloves**

**Chapter 8**

"Just don't move, Kurogane," Fai whispered as he watched him sleep, his head still in his lap.

He torn at his sleeve again and started wiping the blood from Kurogane's forehead when he grabbed Fai's hand.

"Stop doing that," his face straight, "I'm fine…"

"It's not good to leave wounds untreated," Fai smiled warmly.

"I don't care if you want to or not," he said firmly looking away, "you are not helping me help you."

"The tough guy act can only so far," he kissed the hand holding his.

"It got me this far," he whispered not willing to look in Fai's eyes.

"I know," Fai smiles, "and I thank you for it. Everyday I thank you for it, but please…let me help. Just this once."

Kurogane let go his hand, but didn't look at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fai started wiping his forehead again.

Kurogane stared off.

"Mokona must be close by," Fai looked up, "I couldn't understand them before you came. Are we that far from the home?"

"This is almost in the next town…" his words trailed off.

"I do remember we were at the edge of the town," he thought for a second, "so where is everyone?"

"The white pork bun was the only one who came with, it stayed outside."

"So Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun stayed behind?"

"They are from the same country, so it wouldn't matter how far we went and it's safer that way."

"Yes, because you don't want help with help," Fai smiled.

Kurogane ignored him.

"But we still have to find I way out of here…" Fai looked to the door, "so how do we…"

"Don't move," Kurogane got up startling Fai.

"What are you doing?" Fai almost yelled, "you're still hurt!"

"I'm fine," he ignored the slight pain in his legs.

"Always stubborn Kuro-poo…"

"And there it is again!" Kurogane almost laughed, "haven't called me any weird names in awhile!" He stared straight toward the metal door. "Now I have more reason to be angry!"

"What?" Fai gasped as he watched him run fast into the door only a few feet in front of him.

Kurogane hit the door hard falling even hard to the ground, but he got up.

"What are you doing?" Fai ran over to him, "you are hurt remember?"

"I said I'm fine," he pushed him away walking away from the door.

"You may be strong, Kurogane," Fai sighed, "but this is too much for you."

"Yeah?" he raced toward the door again but Fai stepped in the way.

"Yeah, it is," he wrapped his arms around tears streamed down his cheeks, "it is, Kurogane."

"Shit…" Kurogane whispered and hugged Fai back. He looked around trying to make out everything in the small room when he heard a metallic sound on the floor.

He pushed Fai away and put his hand to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Fai watched as he moved his hand across the floor.

Kurogane got up.

"What is it?" Fai asked.

Kurogane held out his hand.

"A key?" Fai smiled, "so that's why…"

"Yeah," Kurogane grinned.

* * *

NEXT CHAP! Yay!

It might be a little short then my usasullay but i hope you like it either way! More coming so stay tuned!

Random: This isn't a show!

SHUT UP!


	9. Stolen Fun

Modern Unloves

This chapter will be longer I promise and better because we're getting closer to the good part! SWEET! Please also forgive my forgetfulness of this story…PLEASE!

Okay guys…Kuro-chan got the key blah blah blah….both him and Fai-san are getting out of the place blah blah blah…and some fights happen…

Sorry, but I don't feel like writing a fight scene….I'm not very good at them…maybe later in the story.

ENJOY!

**Modern Unloves**

**Chapter 9**

"Kurogane?" Fai looked worried as he watched Kurogane run ahead of him, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly as he slowed down a bit. The pain in his legs worsened when he was fighting.

"Fai!" A white flash jumped on Kurogane's head almost sending him backwards, "Fai! Mokona was so worried! Sakura and Syaoran too!"

"Mokona!" Fai grabbed it from Kurogane's head hugging it, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Kuro-tan helped me, right?" Fai moved closer to him.

"Yeah…" his words trailed off.

Fai walked next to him trying not to look in his face, but didn't want to leave his side. His face was too worried and he knew Kurogane would be angry with him if he was worried about him.

"Fai?" Mokona whispered in his ear, "are you sure you're alright? You look like something's wrong."

"No, no," he whispered back with a small smile on his face, "I'm fine, Mokona. Just tired." He looked up at Kurogane but he only stared forward. "Just really tired…"

* * *

"Fai-san!" both Sakura and Syaoran yelled as he walked in.

"We were so worried!" Sakura ran up and hugged him with tears in her eyes, "I was so scared that you were never going to come back!"

"Please don't cry for me, Sakura-chan," Fai smiled faintly, "I'm here now."

"I know, but…" she buried her face in his shirt.

"Come on, Sakura-chan," he gave her a hug back, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright," she looked up at him and smiled.

"There we go!" he patted her head smiling brightly, "a nice big smile!"

"Are you alright, Fai-san?" Syaoran asked when Sakura let go.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Fai's smile grew brighter with the company, "I'm just a bit tired and cold, that's all."

"That's good," Syaoran was relieved to hear his voice, Fai could hear it.

"Come here," Kurogane grabbed the collar of his shirt, "I need to talk to you."

"Kuro-kun! Wait!" Fai was falling backwards.

Mokona jumped from his shoulder into Sakura's arms. They watched as Kurogane dragged Fai into his room confused.

* * *

Kurogane threw Fai on the bed.

"Kurogane! What…" he stopped when Kurogane climbed on him with his face close to his.

"Enough of this," Kurogane moved closer, his eyes staring at Fai with anger and concern, "questions, questions, let me ask one for a change."

Fai stayed quiet listening to the small sounds around them.

"Are you really as fine as you say?"

"What? Of course I'm fine," Fai was surprised by the question; it was the last thing he thought Kurogane would say.

"No," he kissed his forehead, "are you really alright? Did they hurt you? What did they say to you? They didn't…"

Fai put his hand over Kurogane's mouth. "I told you, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me, I couldn't even understand what they were saying and they didn't do…anything to me."

Kurogane moved Fai's hand from his mouth and kissed his lips. Fai could taste Kurogane's breath as he kissed back wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

* * *

Fai walked out of Kurogane's room after stealing one of his long shirts and his own boxers. He went straight the kitchen when Mokona jumped on his shoulder.

"Fai is alright?" Mokona asked.

"Fai's alright, Mokona," he patted its head, "everyone's fine and now it's time for some breakfast! What will we be having today?"

"Eggs and cheese," it started thinking, "and bacon and sausage and pork roll and scrapple and green onions! And rice!"

"That's a lot, Mokona!" Fai started laughing.

And there you go! Finally!

Man, for some reason i was being so lazy and this has been half done for like 2 months...MAN! I always do that! sorry, guys...

I like putting fluffy into this story too much...i have to keep to the real story! (I will forget and put more fluff...you'll see)


	10. Waking from the darkness

Sorry, guys! I always do this! I ignore a story; start another story and its not even boyxboy, how sad!

I wrote a normal story! What is this world coming too?

Besides that…I decided I really need to start this up again because I really do like story….a lot! I need to get back to the real story too, not all the fluffy fluff….but I like fluffy fluff! It makes Kurogane so cute-cute!

I'll get back to the story now and throw in plenty of fluff fluff to amuse the brains of fangirls everywhere! I just can't write without it.

**Modern Unloves**

**Chapter 10**

"Are you going out again, Kuro-ru?" Fai went back to his playful calling when he saw Kurogane walking toward the door.

"Yeah…" he walked out trying not to slam the door.

"But we should be safe now…" Fai whispered to himself, "we moved to other apartment, he doesn't need to keep searching for them…once we get Sakura-chan's feather, we can leave this place…"

"Fai-san…"

He turned to see Sakura slowly walking out of her room with Mokona in her arms. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

"Good morning, Fai-san," she said sleepily, "do we have any of those…round things?"

"Round things?" Fai thought for a second, "oh! Do you mean pancakes?"

"…Yeah," she slumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

"I think we have some left over from Mokona," Fai walked over to the fridge and took out a bag of pancakes from the freezer. "How many do you want?"

"Just one," Sakura let her head fall on the table.

"Mokona wants five!" Mokona jumped on the table.

"I don't think we have five, Mokona!" Fai laughed, "there's three here, so how about you get two and Sakura-chan gets one. Is that fine?"

"Only if Mokona gets more!"

"You will, you will," he turned to Sakura, "as long as you don't mind, Sakura-chan."

"I don't mind…" she yawned, "I only want one."

"YAY!" Mokona jumped on Fai's head, "what are you doing?"

"I'm heating them up so they taste better," Fai put them in the oven, "you don't want them cold, do you?"

"No!"

"I didn't think so," he smiled, "we'll leave them in there for a few minutes."

"We have to wait?" Mokona said sadly.

"They'll be done soon," he picked Mokona up and placed it on the table. He looked to Sakura who just put her head up.

"Fai-san?" she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" she didn't look to him but the timer near the oven, "something seems wrong with Kurogane-san. He's always going out and doesn't come back until late. Sometimes he seems to be out of it." She turned to Fai. "He always goes to you, Fai-san."

"No," he patted her head trying to hide his shock with a smile, "every thing's find, Sakura-chan. Kurogane is just making sure everything is safe until we find your feather."

"…" Mokona looked to Fai with a sad expression.

"I told you everything's fine," Fai patted its head when he got up to get their pancakes.

* * *

Fai shot up.

He had a nightmare, but he couldn't remember why he jolted up in the first place. It scared him just thinking of what it might have been.

"Was it about Kurogane?" he whispered in the darkness as he put his hand on his forehead wiping off the sweat.

Fai turned to see Kurogane with his head on his bed. He almost jumped but noticed he was sleeping. Kurogane was sitting on a chair next to his bed, his arms slightly covering his face.

"I didn't even hear him…" Fai brushed Kurogane's hair from his face and kissed the side of his forehead.

Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand and pulled him closer and kissed his lips.

Fai's face glowed red when he released him.

"I'm a light sleeper, stupid mage," Kurogane let go of his hand and sat up.

_How much did he hear? _ Fai thought to himself as he watched Kurogane push the hair from his eyes.

"I got here awhile ago," he looked around, "I thought I should tell you first."

"Tell me what?" Fai got up going to turn on the lights.

"They're back."

Fai slowly turned around. "W-What?"

"I saw that dog again."

"How do you know it's the same dog? You can't even be sure if was the dog in the first place," Fai tried to get him to understand.

"I know," Kurogane said confidently, "I don't trust that dog."

"But it's just a dog!"

"Are you trying to wake the kids?"

"Don't change the subject! Do you understand what your saying?" Fai got in Kurogane's face, "we just need to find Sakura-chan's feather and we can leave without getting any deeper in this mess!"

Fai let his head fall. "It's that easier."

"No, it isn't," Kurogane got up and pushed pass Fai.

"Kurogane, wait…" Fai grabbed his arm.

Kurogane didn't turn.

"I'm sorry…I…" Fai had his head down, "I…I just don't want you to come back hurt…again…I don't…"

"I'll be fine," he put his hand on Fai's still not turning, "I promise."

* * *

HA! Finally over with! Thank you AMVs where would i be without out your fluffy help?

I'm slowly getting back to the story line...very slowly...so slow a snail would beat me to it, but that's okay. MORE KISSES!

I was gonna have Kurogane kiss Fai again but thought better of it because Kurogane's smile wouldn't work here. He's smile's cute but devilish at the same time so it doesn't work out.

Hope you enjoy for the long wait!


	11. Not coming

Hey again! I'm trying to be good with this story and try to keep with it till the end. I'm also trying to make them longer! Yay me!

It probably won't happen but as long as it's worth the wait, you don't mind do you? I hope it's worth the wait!

On to more Kurogane and Fai fluffies!

……..

I mean…to the plot line! Yeah, that's what I mean…heh…please don't yell at me! (kitty ears going done)

**Modern Unloves**

**Chapter 11**

"Fai-san?" Syaoran walked through the door with some bags, "I'm back! They didn't have any of those fruits you were looking for but I found pears and apples."

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," Fai grabbed a bag.

"I think they're apples anyway," he put the bag on the table and started taking the food out, "at the store they said it was. They looked at me weird when I asked them though."

"Don't worry about that," Fai laughed, "I bet they don't get too many people from a different world in their store."

"Maybe…"

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura came into the room.

"Princess?"

"I thought I heard you!" she smiled, "did you find anything good?"

"I found almost everything on Fai-san's list," he took out the paper with pictures on it, "I think I got everything I could find. I'm sorry if I'm missing some things."

"That's fine, Syaoran-kun," Fai started putting things away, "you're being a big help with all the stuff going on. You even got a job to help pay for us staying here."

"I try my best."

"I want to try my best too!" Sakura ran up to Fai, "can I help with the cooking, Fai-san?"

"As long as you don't push yourself too hard," Fai smiled patting her head.

"I won't!" She smiled.

"Just be careful, princess," Syaoran was a little worried.

"I'll be fine, Syaoran-kun! Fai-san will be there!"

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun!" Fai noticed his uneasiness, "Sakura-chan and I will make you and Kuro-rii a nice dinner to come home too!"

Syaoran smiled as he left.

* * *

"Alright, we're almost done, Sakura-chan," Fai patted her head, "you helped out a lot."

"Are you sure," she looked at her feet, "I don't feel like I did much."

"You did a lot," he smiled, "and you kept Mokona from eating everything too. That's always a big help."

"Mokona was just hungry!" Mokona yelled at Fai, "Mokona gets hungry…"

"I know, Mokona," Sakura patted its head.

"Everyone should be coming home soon…" Fai stared at the door with a sad expression.

"What's wrong, Fai-san?" Sakura notice his face.

"W-What?" Fai caught himself, "nothing's wrong."

Fai turned again toward the door making sure his face wasn't in their view. "Please come home, Kurogane," he whispered.

* * *

"How's the soup, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked nervously, "is it any good?"

"It's fine, Princess," Syaoran smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked moving closer, "there's nothing wrong?"

"Yes, it's fine, Princess," he smiled again, "there's nothing wrong with, in fact, it's quite good."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

He nodded.

"Did you hear, Fai-san, Syaoran-kun likes it!" she stopped when she saw his face turned toward the window, his hand on his chin.

"Fai-san?" she broke his thoughts

"Hm?" he was a bit surprised, "I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved his hand. "I think I'm tried that's all."

He got up and walked to his room, leaving Sakura and Syaoran with confused looks.

* * *

Fai sat on his bed staring at the door with his knees to his chest. His face was blank.

"He's not coming home…" he sighed.

He waited hoping for an answer from Kurogane. Hoping that he snuck in when he wasn't paying attention, but nothing. There was no answer, there was no movement.

"He really isn't…" He put his head in his knees.

Fai stared at his door until he fell asleep.

* * *

And this is how they got the money to pay for their moving and other important stuff! Syaoran's awesome!

This was going to be up yesterday, but the internet at school decided that it didn't want to work so I was writing the whole time! Man, I wrote three chapters in one sitting! What's the world coming to?!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. In the place

This was going to be a part of the other chapter, but it was really long! I couldn't do that to you guys so I divided it cause there was no way I could keep this part in chapter 11 without a completely annoying cliffhanger. (Trying to avoid terrible cliffhangers.)

You'll see why when you read.

Please enjoy!

**Modern Unloves**

**Chapter 12**

"Fai-san!" a voice came from the other side of his door.

He shot up suddenly without realizing it.

"Fai-san! Are you okay?" the voice became louder.

"What?" he became confused, "what's going on?"

"Fai-san, I'm coming in!" Sakura opened the door and came running in.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Sakura wrapped her arms around him, "is something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"There's something out there!" tears ran down her cheeks, "and I can't find Syaoran-kun or Mokona anywhere! I'm scared, Fai-san!"

"I-It's alright," he tried to keep himself calm patting her head, "I'll go and look for them." Fai got up."

"L-Let me come with you," she was trembling, "I don't want to be alone."

"Alright," he smiled a bit holding out his hand, "let's look together."

Sakura nodded grabbing his hand and then his arm as they left the room.

"Let's go check Syaoran-kun's room, then your room, and then we'll check Kurogane's room, okay?"

She nodded.

When they got to Syaoran's room, it looked like the bed wasn't even touched.

"Do you know if he left after dinner?" Fai asked Sakura.

She shook her head. "After we got the dishes done, Syaoran-kun went to his room and Mokona followed him, but when I looked they weren't' there."

"That's strange," Fai thought for a second, "Syaoran-kun wouldn't leave without telling someone."

"D-Do you think something happened?" She stumbled to say the words.

"No, no," he patted her head, "let's check your room."

No one was there.

"Just one more room," Fai walked toward Kurogane's room slowly, "they'll all be in there, you'll see."

Sakura nodded.

"Did Kurogane come home that you know of?" Fai asked as he touched the door.

"I haven't seen him."

"I see," Fai sighed as he opened the door, "guess he's not coming back anytime soon…"

Someone grabbed Fai's arm and pulled him into the room knocking him to the floor.

"Fai-san!" Sakura yelled.

"What's going on?" Fai yelled as the same person covered his mouth.

"Quiet, stupid mage!" Kurogane's eyes glared at him.

_Kurogane!_

"It's alright, Princess," Syaoran touched Sakura's shoulder, "everyone's alright."

"That's good," she whispered as Mokona jumped in her arms.

"Everyone quiet!" Kurogane whispered letting go of Fai, "those bastards followed me."

"Stop bring them home with you!" Fai yelled at him.

"I said quiet!" He covered Fai's mouth again, "this time nothing's going to happen to anyone, okay?"

Fai nodded as Kurogane let him go walking back to the door.

"Kurogane came back an hour ago," Syaoran whispered, "he got to my room first before he could get to anyone else's."

"I-I thought something happened to you," Sakura hugged him, "I got really scared."

"I'm fine, Princess," he hugged her back.

"As long as everyone's safe," Fai looked at Kurogane.

Blood dripped down Kurogane's arm.

"Kurogane!" Fai ran up to Kurogane before he could fall to the ground, "Stop pushing yourself!"

Fai slowly kneeled down with Kurogane in his arms.

"I'm fine…" he tried to get up but he couldn't. "Dammit."

"You're flustered!" Fai felt his forehead, "and you're burning up!"

"I haven't been sleeping."

"You need to sleep!"

"I've went days without sleep before."

"And ended up like this no doubt!" Fai yelled, "you can't keep doing this to yourself, you could die."

"But I'm not dead," Kurogane looked away from him.

"But you could," Fai turned to Syaoran, "help me get him into the bed."

"Y-Yes," Syaoran grabbed one of Kurogane's shoulders as Fai grabbed the other.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get Kurogane a clean shirt? This one's covered in sweat."

"Yes!" Sakura ran over to Kurogae's closet handing Fai a new shirt.

"You're going to rest if it kills you," Fai said as he removed Kurogane's shirt and put on another one. "Syaoran-kun, the bathroom connects to this room, could you get me a cold wet towel and a bowl if there's any?"

"I think I left one in there," Syaoran opened the door to the bathroom.

"Mokona, could you help him?"

"Mokona will help!" it hopped into the bathroom.

"Don't turn on the light," Kurogane whispered.

"You're sleeping," Fai pushed him down, "you can't push yourself right now."

"But they're out there," Kurogane closed his eyes, "they might come in."

"We can take care of ourselves," he smiled, "and we'll all stay in here, that sound better?"

"No," he sat up, "you have to leave or they'll hurt you."

"We will be fine," Fai pushed him gently down as Syaoran and Mokona came with a towel and bowl. "Thank you."

Fai put the wet towel on his forehead rubbing his hand on his cheeks. "You're going to stay in bed and get better."

"…" Kurogane didn't argue.

"We're all in one place together," Fai whispered, "nothing's going to happen."

Fai moved the towel and kissed Kurogane's forehead when no one was looking.

* * *

And this here explains what happens when you're out too much without sleep...my friend's getting this way right now. I knew to find a way to get her to go to sleep, she needs it bad. She's almost like Kurogane! She has a fever!

A little fluff-fluff since Kurogane wasn't in the last chapter! Yay!


End file.
